I think I did it again
by stormy spirit
Summary: All sora seems to do is hurt people. She can't shake off her reputation as a heart breaker because she can't control who she breaks. But how can she stop hurting someone she really does care about when they seem to be falling into the same old trap ? Taio
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Digimon and if I did you can bet that the ending would have been totally different.  
  
I think I did it again  
  
Chapter one  
  
Sora Tachenouchi closed her eyes and wished desperately that she was somewhere else. A deserted island in the south pacific would be just great. She opened her eyes. Nope still in the school cafeteria with everyone staring at her.  
  
" Please Sora, please just give me one last chance," Daemon Bean pleaded her, he knelt on the lino cafeteria floor and stared up at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
She really really hated doing this. They'd only been out once. She'd thought that he was cute and he was really good in the school show. She'd thought that he'd be nice and they would be able to talk about something interesting for once. But of course he had turned out to be a totally self- obsessed freak, who was to busy drooling over her than to have a proper conversation. She should have been used to this by now.  
  
She'd only told him that she didn't feel right about going out with him again. They didn't have anything in common and she just wasn't attracted to him. But here he was begging for her to forgive him right in the middle of the school lunchroom.  
  
" I'm sorry Daemon, your a nice guy but I just don't want to go out with you," She whispered, trying to hide her voice from the rest of the cafeteria.  
  
" I don't understand Sora. We were getting on so well. I thought this could be a wonderful relationship. I think I'm starting to fall in-"  
  
Oh for godsake, they had only been out once! Why did he suddenly start using that 'L' word again?  
  
" Look I'm sorry Daemon but there's nothing there, sorry," She walked out of the cafeteria before he could use that stupid word. Every head turned to watch her leave.  
  
In Sora's opinion there was no such thing as 'Love' that's just something some nieve person made up a long time ago. She'd been out with a hundred boys this year and she'd never once felt 'Love' even though they insisted it was.  
  
What was everyone's problem, why did they all have to chase after her? All right, most girls would die to be in her position, but she hated it. She hated every body thinking that she was some stupid bimbo. She hated having a trail of guys following her, asking her out at every chance they got. She hated having a trail of girls' follow her everywhere doing exactly what she did. Wearing exactly what she wore, doing their hair just like her, talking just like her. Why couldn't people just go and get there own lives for once. Why was all of her so called friends just like a flock of sheep? Maybe she should go jump off a cliff, they'd properly follow her straight away.  
  
" Please!" Daemon Bean cried hysterically as he ran after Sora Tachenouchi.  
  
" That is so pathetic," Tai Kamiya mumbled into his hamburger. He started finishing his lunch now that the show had finished.  
  
" There goes another one, sucked in by Sora Tachenouchi. Poor guy he'll never be the same," Matt Ishida shook his head sadly.  
  
" I don't know what everyone gets so worked up about there's nothing special about her," Tai muttered,  
  
" What are you talking about! She's the hottest most popular girl in school!" matt cried,  
  
" So, she's a shallow get around. Looks don't make up for a missing personality,"  
  
" Yeah but they sure help," Davis laughed,  
  
" Have you ever bothered to actually speak to her?" matt asked his bestfriend,  
  
" There's so many guys after her I haven't ever got the chance. Anyway I don't see why so many guys are always after her,"  
  
" Actually she's not a bimbo," Izzy another of Tai's friends said from the end of their table, " She's quite smart,"  
  
" Why do you say that?" Davis asked looking horrified,  
  
" Well . . .I've spoken to her before,"  
  
" When? You never told us!" Davis cried,  
  
" It wasn't relevant. We worked together in the library once after school. She actually understood what I was talking about as well,"  
  
" Now that's scary," Davis whispered,  
  
" She's actually very nice, I don't think you should judge her before you know her Tai,"  
  
" Would you go out with her?" Davis asked Izzy,  
  
" Uhhh . . .that's not relevant either,"  
  
" I'm only asking, you like her don't you! You would!"  
  
" Lot's of guys like her . . .it's nothing to be ashamed of," Izzy whispered as he blushed furiously,  
  
" What about you Joe, would you?" He asked the boy sitting opposite Izzy with his nose stuffed in a biology book.  
  
" No! She's a she devil that girl! Do you know what she doe's to guys? She reels them in like fish. Then totally fall head over heels in love for her, like she wants and then she dumps them. Because she likes to see them cry. It gives her some weird kick," Joe told them frantically  
  
" Tai?"  
  
" No, I'm going with Joe on this one. Come on you guys just saw what she did to daemon. I've actually seen to girls have a bitch fight over him. My sister reckons he's the hottest guy in school and Sora just went over there and broke his heart. Do you guys really want to end up like that?"  
  
" If I can have a piece of her first, of course I do!" matt laughed,  
  
Tai groaned trust his friends to keep their brains in their pants.  
  
Tai had to admit that she was attractive, it was hard not to. She had a great figure, a beautiful smile, shiny long red hair and sparkling amber eyes. But he'd rather go out with someone he could actually talk to. Dating a girl just because she was hot is totally pathetic. He liked girls who stuck out from the crowd. Girls who weren't afraid to go against other peoples expectations, girls with an arty flare. He would never fall for some selfish shallow rich girl.  
  
" Yeah well maybe you should try and talk to her Tai. I bet you'd totally fall for her," matt laughed,  
  
" Or trip over his shoes and stutter like a gerbil," Davis sniggered,  
  
Tai glanced at his cars digital clock, 5:36am the red dial read. All right maybe he was crazy to get up so early on a Saturday morning, but these shots would be worth it. Tai had discovered a couple of years ago that he shared his little sisters' photographic talent. At the moment his photography class had been given an assignment to ' capture the city'. Straight away he'd had a flock of inspiration. He was going to go out and capture on film the part of city that people rarely saw. The still errie side, that hide away from the rest of the world.  
  
Right now he was heading for a hill just outside the city, from here he could see the whole city laid out before him. But even though he could see all the life, he was at such a distant that it seemed a whole world away. The sun raise would add to the gentleness of this picture.  
  
He parked his car and took his camera out of the trunk. He stepped over the dewy grass and started to walk down the hill. He paused as he saw another figure sitting on the ground busying herself in something. She was right in his shot. He'd have to go and set up infront of her.  
  
He frowned as he realised the red headed figure was actually Sora Tachenouchi.  
  
Why the hell would she be out so early, he thought she would be at home getting her beauty sleep.  
  
He walked down the slippery grassy hill. His curiosity begun to creep up on him, he couldn't help it. He slowly walked behind her and pierced over her shoulder at what she was doing.  
  
The most beautiful painting of a sunset was sat on her lap. It was so realistic that Tai felt the rest of the world was just a painting and this was reality. She had captured the essence of the scene infront of her perfectly. He'd never seen anyone paint so well.  
  
" Don't worry I know it's crap. You don't have to tell me that," She said casually,  
  
He jumped a little surprised that she knew he was there.  
  
" No. . .It's . . .It's really good," he whispered a little shocked,  
  
" Thanks . . .I think," She laughed,  
  
" Sorry. I just haven't seen anything that good in a long time,"  
  
" Yeah right," She sniggered,  
  
" Seriously, are you in art class at school?"  
  
" Yeah. So why are you up so early on a Saturday?" She asked curiously.  
  
" Oh. . Ummm. . ." He had totally forgotten why he was out on that hillside so early in the morning," I wanted to take some photos of the sunrise and the city," he told her,  
  
" Well pull up a piece of grass and snap away," She offered him, " I'm Sora,"  
  
" Tai, Tai Kamiya,"  
  
He pulled out his camera of its bag and paused.  
  
" Why do want to paint here?" he asked her,  
  
" I don't know. . .there's just something about the stillness of the city. It's like your looking down on all of these people's lives but none of them can touch you. Like your a god or something,"  
  
His heart seemed to flip over in his throat. No one could explain what he'd felt about this place better than she just did.  
  
He knelt down on the grass and started adjusting his lens. He took a few photos just to make sure they all turned out all right.  
  
She swirled her brush in the jar of water next to her and sighed as she started to sweep another orange across her page.  
  
" You sound pissed," He commented,  
  
" Yeah I am," she muttered softly,  
  
" Let me take a wild guess and say it's got something to do with Daemon bean?"  
  
" Oh.. I guess you caught that performance in the cafeteria . . .sorry about that,"  
  
" Don't worry, I like a little entertainment with my lunch. Do you think you could come and liven up breakfast at my house?"  
  
She started laughing. He hadn't realised just how musical it would be.  
  
It felt good to laugh, she hadn't done that for a while.  
  
" Well is that why your pissed?"  
  
" A little of it is,"  
  
He nodded knowingly, he wasn't about to go preying into her business.  
  
" Actually that's not just the start of why I'm pissed off. I'm pissed off because he started acting like I'd just run away from him at the alter or something, when I'd only gone out with him once and there was no way he could think that date went well. All he talked about was himself and he wasn't even remotely interested on what I had to say. If really thought I'd want to go through that night of boredom again he must be absolutely made. And I'm really pissed off with my friends calling me and going on about how Daemon such a good looking guy and we would look so great together, asthough they don't even care about what I want. Not that any of them can actually see outside there own selfish orbit. They're all to busy painting their nails and looking in the mirror to even notice I'm unhappy. The only thing they actually notice about me is how I'm wearing my hair or what clothes I just brought. Do you know I can't actually wear by hair in the same style twice because they all are? And they always have to do everything that I do. Last month I told them I was going vegetarian just to see what they did, then they all suddenly go veggie to. Last week I said I hated N-sync so they all got rid of their posters and brought U2 CDs. I mean come on what is wrong with people. Why can't they just get their own lives? Why do they have to have MINE!"  
  
" Oh . . .well I guess those are pretty good reasons to be pissed," He smiled sympathetically.  
  
" Oh I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to start chewing your ear off or anything. I just really needed to get that off my chest,"  
  
" And do you feel better now that you have?"  
  
" Yeah I do," She smiled thankfully,  
  
" Glad I could be of service. There's just one thing, if you really don't like those guys why do you still hang out with them?"  
  
" I can't get rid of them. Believe me I've tried. This is about the only place no one can bother me. It's where I come to think,"  
  
" Sorry, I didn't mean to spoil that for you,"  
  
" No you're not bothering me! It's really nice to be able to talk to someone for a change. I can't actually talk to anyone,"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because no one understands,"  
  
" Well I understand. Of course I don't know what it's like to be the most popular girl in school and have about every guy after you. But I know how you feel about the whole superficial face of high school,"  
  
" I'm glad someone else can see what a shit hole this place is,"  
  
" Is not the place, it's the people,"  
  
" Yeah that's it,"  
  
" It's the fact that everyone seems to expect something from you and if you step out of what they expect, they all start talking about you. Of course it's not as bad for boys as it is for girls. I mean we can go around do what we like with who we like and get praised for it. You guys do that and you get branded as . . ." He suddenly trailed off as he remembered some of the rumours he had heard about Sora.  
  
" Slut's, get arounds, whores, yeah I know what people say about me Tai. And just to clear the air none of it's true,"  
  
" I. . .uh. . .I never said it was,"  
  
" Yeah but you thought it didn't you / I know what it's like, guys want to look cool so they say stuff in the locker room. Spread rumours,"  
  
" Well I try not to believe in rumours,"  
  
" Every one believes what they hear. People say they don't, but deep down they do,"  
  
" Well I don't. I don't think your anything of what they say you are Sora. I've only been sitting here speaking to you for a quarter hour and I think you're really nice. You're not your average bimbo,"  
  
" Uh. . .thanks," She laughed and smiled up at him.  
  
Something twanged in his heart as he realised that gorgeous smile was for him. Her eyes lit up everytime she smiled, they seemed to glow with light and life.  
  
" Can I have a look at your book?" he asked trying to change the subject and keep his mind from wander somewhere it hadn't been before.  
  
" My sketch book?" She ran her hand above her finished painting and frowned as she thought, " If you'd like. They're not very good though.  
  
Not very good, that was the world's biggest understatement. He looked through each page of the bursting folder trying not to miss a single detail. Every scene, every figure, every single sketch and painting seemed to buzz with life asthough it was about to get up and walk off the page. He'd never seen such talent from an ordinary person before.  
  
" I don't normally let people look through my book," She told him nervously as he stared down at a page.  
  
" You should you know. You should put these up somewhere. I bet people would pay millions for one of these. They're incredible. Really, their brilliant,"  
  
A touch of red blushed across her cheeks.  
  
" Why don't you think their any good?"  
  
" Oh I don't know. My Dad doesn't like them. I guess I just listen to him more than I should,"  
  
" Well you shouldn't their fantastic! He must be crazy if he doesn't like them. Your really talented Sora,"  
  
" Hmmm," She smiled shyly. It meant allot to her for someone to actually compliment her painting without wanting something in return.  
  
" Are you a photographer then?"  
  
" Yeah, I like to say I am anyway. That's what I'm going to study after senior year. How about you?"  
  
" Oh I don't know yet. I haven't decided," She said sceptically, " So what are you planning to do with the rest of your Saturday?"  
  
" Go home and watch cartoons while I have a huge breakfast. Then just you know hang out,"  
  
" Sounds like fun," She laughed,  
  
" Yeah I know I'm a geek but that's been my routine for the last eight years and I'm not ready to give it up,"  
  
" No it doe's sound like fun. I never get to just laze around the house anymore. My stepmums always trying to push me out and getting me to do something,"  
  
" Well do you want . . .to come out and hang out at my apartment?" he asked carefully.  
  
" That would be really cool," She smiled at him, " Unless I'll mess up your routine," She raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
" Well . . .I think we can work around that," He said sarcastically.  
  
They packed up their things and headed back to his car.  
  
" Tai that's disgusting!" Kari Tai's little sister cried as coke ran out of his nose, " You are such a jerk!"  
  
Sora hugged herself, she seriously thought her sides were going to split with laughter. She hadn't had so much fun since . . .since she couldn't even remember.  
  
Tai was so different from anyone she knew. He was so fun to be around, his presence was so lively and intoxicating it was almost a challenge to not let yourself go. They had spent all morning and most of the afternoon just hanging out in his apartment. His sister had almost had a heart attack when she Sora there. But Kari was just like Tai, she was easy to talk to and very lively. Sora and her had instantly got along great. The three of them had made a huge ice cream sundae with malterseres, chopped up mars bars, skittles and brownies mixed in together. Then they had watched cartoons until twelve then had a junk food lunch and now they were watching The Waterboy, probably one of the funniest films in history according to Tai.  
  
The best thing about being here was that Sora felt totally relaxed. She was just being herself and so were they. Tai was so warm and funny Sora knew he felt totally at ease with being himself. Something that allots of people especially boys seemed to find hard to do around her. She had only known Tai and Kari for a day, but she already felt as though this was her second home.  
  
Tai wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve.  
  
" Sorry about that," he grinned,  
  
" Errr, why are you always so gross!" Kari cried as she threw her shoe at him, the closet thing to her hand.  
  
" Alright no need to get violent Kari," He said calmly.  
  
" Oh my god is that time!" Sora suddenly exclaimed, " I was meant to baby- sit for my brother an hour ago. My stepmum is going to kill me," She leapt out of her set.  
  
" Your not going already are you?" Tai asked,  
  
" I've got to. I am soooooo late. Thanks for having me Tai, I'll see you at school okay? It was really cool meeting you Kari see you soon!"  
  
" See you Sora!" Kari called,  
  
" Bye " Tai called as she ran out of the front time, he stared at the door with a small smile on his face. Well he had been totally wrong about her. Sora was not only totally drop dead gorgeous she was smart, witty, sweet, kind, athletic, artistic and she wasn't afraid to be herself.  
  
" Ahh poor Tai. Your not going all ready are you?" Kari quoted him in a mockingly sad voice.  
  
" Shut up Kari," Tai snapped.  
  
" Love is in the air. Every where I look- ooowwwww!" She cried as a pillow crashed down in her head.  
  
" Shut up Kari!"  
  
" That's it Tai your dead!" Kari screamed as she turned on him ready for a pillow war.  
  
Authors note- Well that's the first chapter, its going to get better so stick around. R+R! 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon okay?  
  
I think I did it again  
  
Chapter two  
  
" And then I was like, no way Taylor. But he was like yeah totally and. . ."  
  
Sora sighed as she slowly wandered along the pavement not listening to a single word her brainless friends were jabbering away. Oh great another afternoon spent at the mall wallowing in complete boredom. She was walking as slow as possible, hopefully if the others carried up their pace they would leave her behind and she'd be able to escape. No such luck, no matter how slow she walked they waited for her to catch up. Why couldn't she just fade into the background with everyone else? What was it that made her stand out so much? What she wouldn't give for something to come and rescue her from these ditzy sheep.  
  
" Oww! Will you watch where you're going Jerk!" Holly suddenly yelled as someone collided with her on the corner of the street.  
  
" Sorry I didn't see you there," A calm voice tried to explain,  
  
" Well you should of! This isn't your sidewalk you know!"  
  
" Tai!" Sora cried happily,  
  
The spiky brown haired boy drew away his murderous glare from the blonde haired girl to Sora. His face immediately lit up.  
  
" Oh Hey Sora!" He pushed past Holly, Lisa, Debbie and Courtney to speak to her.  
  
" So how you doing?" She asked him,  
  
" Alright, what are you up to?"  
  
" Oh we're just going to the mall," She gave him a desperate look and mentally sent a message of help,  
  
" And if you carry on talking all day we're never going to get there," Debbie snapped, Sora hated her most of all, she was such a bitch. Sora had put up with her for way to long, just because she didn't want to see her friendless.  
  
" Me matt and Davis are just going over to the arcade," He waved his hand behind him to a blond haired boy and red head that Sora recognised vaguely. Both of them seemed to be staring at Tai with shocked expressions.  
  
" Come on Sora," Debbie snapped,  
  
" You guys carry on I'll catch up in a minute," She told them  
  
The girls exchanged worried glances, they couldn't go to the mall without Sora. Who would help them find that perfect outfit?  
  
" Come on girls," Debbie said loudly as she started to walk quickly up the street. She had always been after Sora's role as popular girl, but she'd never had that essence everyone loved about Sora. The other girls started to follow her with confused looks over their shoulders at Sora.  
  
" Hey I've got a cool idea how about I come with you guys," She suggested.  
  
" You want to hang out with us?" Davis blurted out with surprise. Matt slammed his foot into his shin to make him shut up.  
  
" I thought you were going to the mall with your friends over there," Tai teased her, knowing the torture she went through there.  
  
" Ha ha very funny Tai," She said sarcastically, " Hey do you guys play pool?"  
  
" Are you kidding I'm the king of pool," matt said casually trying to impress her.  
  
" Well how about me and Tai go against you two?" She asked happily,  
  
" That sounds like fun," Tai said quickly. Matt gave him a strange look, wasn't Tai saying he thought this girl was a mindless bimbo just three days ago.  
  
" You can play pool?" Davis asked astonished,  
  
" Not very well-"  
  
" Well then perhaps you should go on my team. I can teach you how to play," Matt suggested to her.  
  
" Lets just stick with the pairs we've got," Tai said quickly glaring evilly at matt.  
  
" Only so you can look at her ass when she bends over," Matt hissed in his ear as they headed towards the arcade.  
  
" Shut up Matt," Tai snapped as he gave his friend a little shove.  
  
" I can't believe you just did that! You totally scammed us!" matt cried staring at the red haired girl holding her cue as she casually leaned on the poll table.  
  
" Can't you handle the fact we beat you matt?" Tai asked mischievously,  
  
" No I think it's more the fact that a girl beat him," Sora said slyly as a small grin curled across her flawless face.  
  
" YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T PLAY!" Matt yelled staring at girl infront of him,  
  
" No what I actually said was that I couldn't play very well compared to my cousin, he was national champion four years running. You just never let me finish,"  
  
Davis and matt stared at her with jaws hanging around their ankles.  
  
" Face it guys we just kicked your butts," Sora grinned as she high fived Tai in the air.  
  
" Yeah we just rock," Tai grinned.  
  
Well they did rock. They were great together, it was like they were on the same wavelength or something. He had to hardly open his mouth and she already knew he was going to say. Sora was great. The more time he spent with her the more he realised that. She was so easy to talk to, she seemed to understand him so well. And she wasn't some bimbo like he'd thought, she was really smart and cunning as well. He liked that, she was crafty and unexpected.  
  
He hardly knew her but he already felt like she knew him so well.  
  
If this didn't get her kicked out of the popular circle nothing would. At least it might make the girls stop copying her. She stepped out of her darkblue shiny convertible and walked over to her friends sitting on the grass outside the school.  
  
" Wow Sora I love your new look!" Courtney squealed after a few puzzled glances with the other girls.  
  
" Yeah it totally say, ' I don't give a dam' guys love it when girls don't bother," Holly told her eagerly.  
  
No! That wasn't what she wanted at all! She wanted a' Sora what are you wearing?' or ' Sora what have you done?' Not god dammed compliments.  
  
This morning she had decided that she would wear just what she felt like. She wouldn't bother what it looked like or if it was in fashion. This was what she used to wear all the time before she got in with the popular crowd. But now she was going to go back to being herself.  
  
She had pulled on some screwed up baggy Grey pants and found an old lose blue shirt. She hadn't bothered to apply any make up to her skin and all she had done with her hair was pull it into a messy ponytail.  
  
" Where did you get your pants from?" Debbie asked,  
  
" Some store about five years ago,"  
  
She watched the girls' faces cringe as she told them how old they were. None of them had ever worn anything more than three months old.  
  
" It looks really cool Sora," Lisa said eager to suck up.  
  
Oh well at least she'd made them cringe a little bit.  
  
Sora kicked the empty coke can with her old trainers as she wandered through the peaceful park. Why her? Why did everyone have to copy her? It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. She'd never done anything to make people blindly follow her. All she wanted was a little bit of individuality. Was that really so much to ask?  
  
The second she had entered school today in her baggy sport clothes, she had met the sight of nearly every girl in the same scruffy image as her. Even princess perfect Debbie had roughed up her image with a tight sports shirt and baggy darkblue pants. Tai was the only person who actually saw what she was trying to do. Probably because Tai was the only person who knew what she thought. Out of all the hundreds of students at that school he was the only one she felt she could talk to. There was something friendly and welcoming about him that just made her like him. He was probably the only real friend she'd had in a long time. What a depressing thought. She had never really been able to talk to girls or boys properly. Well she had been able to talk to one girl. Mimi She had been Sora best friend since they were four years old. They had been through everything together, she understood Sora better then she understood herself. But now Mimi had moved away to NewYork four years ago. She had left Sora totally alone. That's when she had started to mingle with the popular crowd.  
  
A couple of yards down the path Sora was following she saw a familiar figured crying into her knees on a park bench.  
  
" Kari?" Sora called as she approached the bench.  
  
The younger girl sniffed and sobbed in answer.  
  
" Oh Kari what's wrong?" She sat down beside her and rapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
  
" Nothing," Kari mumbled into her legs,  
  
" It doesn't look like nothing to me,"  
  
" You wouldn't understand," She snapped bitterly, " Just go away and leave me alone,"  
  
" Kari I'm not going to leave you in the middle of the park when you're in this state. Please just tell me what's wrong, you'll feel allot better after you've talked about it. I promise I won't tell anyone,"  
  
Kari lifted her tearstained face from her knees.  
  
" It's these girls at school . . ."  
  
" Are they bullying you? If they are I can get their heads kicked in for you,"  
  
" No! They . . .Their not bullying they just . . .they make me feel so low. Anytime I do anything well they start making me feel like shit. They take the piss out of everything I try to do. They laugh at me, my hair, my clothes, my friends . . ."  
  
" Oh Kari," She pulled the little girl closer to her as she began to cry again.  
  
" Their just jealous Kari. I know that it doesn't seem like it, but they are. Their jealous because you pretty, smart and you're a nice person,"  
  
" They hate me,"  
  
" Not everyone can be your friend no matter how hard you try,"  
  
" How would you know! Everyone's dying to be friends with you, I bet there'd probably pay for you to eat lunch with them,"  
  
" Kari i . . .Not everyone likes me. The only reason people want to be my friend is because I'm popular. They don't like me for being me. The people who call themselves my best friends slag me off the moment my back is turned. You're so lucky to have people that actually care about you Kari,"  
  
" Tai likes you. Not just because of who you are, he really likes you,"  
  
Sora tried to hide a smile. She liked Tai too. He was defiantly a good friend.  
  
" Kari promise me you won't listen to what any of those girls say. And when they do just turn around and give them this glare that says what the hell are you doing. People hate that believe me. It makes them feel really small and there stop it. And if they don't stop it you come to me and I'll kick their asses,"  
  
" Okay," Kari laughed as she wiped her eyes.  
  
" Just remember how great you are Kari. I like you, don't listen to what any of them say,"  
  
" You're a star," A deep voice whispered into Sora's ear as she walked home from school. Her heart flipped as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck tickling her skin.  
  
" Oh really why's that?" She grinned as she turned around to look up at Tai.  
  
" You have no idea how happy Kari was last night when she came home. She was practically walking on air,"  
  
She felt something twang inside her chest as he looked at her gratefully. She was the one that had made him so happy.  
  
After school yesterday she had driven to Kari junior high, pulled up infront of all the kids outside and asked her if she wanted to go shopping with her. Kari was ecstatic at the look on the girls' faces when they saw her driving off with their role model. She was even happier at the fact that Kelly Matthews thought she knew Sora really well, when Sora had never even spoken to her.  
  
They went to the mall, shopped, had ice cream, flirted with some boys and talked. Sora had been to that mall a hundred times but she had never had as much fun as last night. It was just like having Mimi back again, only Kari wasn't as experienced as Sora but she was still great to talk to.  
  
" Well what's the use in having a big brother if his friend can't help you out once in a while,"  
  
She had just called him her friend. It wasn't a big deal but something inside him shot up with happiness.  
  
" Thanks Sora I really appreciate that. You didn't have to hang with my little sister,"  
  
" I liked hanging out with Kari. She's really cool,"  
  
" So where are you going now. Did you finally lose your band of followers?"  
  
" I told them I had loads of homework to do, so I get to spend the rest of day at home,"  
  
" Sora you are such a liar,"  
  
" Hey do you want to come over. I haven't got anything better to do, we can just hang out and watch some T.V,"  
  
" Great that sounds cool," He flashed her that electrifying smile.  
  
Tai was definitely a good-looking boy. He had a playful, ordinary essence about him. He was like a little boy trapped inside a superstar's body. She liked the fact that he wasn't scared to be himself, she really admired the way he fooled around like a little kid. A stupid thing to admire, she knew that, but there was just something about him. He was like her little brother or something.  
  
She pushed her key into the lock and opened the light blue front door.  
  
BAM! Out of nowhere something green flew at Sora and landed on her back.  
  
" Get off me!" She screamed at the little blurred creature as she tried to shake him off by spinning around really fast.  
  
Tai stepped forward and easily and picked up the little animal with one hand.  
  
He looked curiously at the blonde little boy who vaguely resembled Sora. He thrashed about and kicked out to make Tai put him down as he swung in the air.  
  
" Hey put me down!" The kid screamed,  
  
" Tai this pest is my brother Greg. I'd put him down before he starts biting,"  
  
Tai carefully lowered the little boy to the floor and he immediately tried to take Tai's legs out from underneath him. Luckily Tai was a lot bigger and stronger than this pesky little rodent.  
  
" Hey do you want to play wrestling. I'm going to be a wrestler when I grow up. I bet I can take you on. I bet I can. Come on I'll show you," He blabbered quickly,  
  
" Not today Greg, now go and jump off the balcony or something," She muttered as she led Tai into her room.  
  
He immediately went over to her c.d. collection and started searching for a good album.  
  
" Hey I didn't know you played the guitar!" he exclaimed as he noticed the autistic electric blue guitar in the corner of her room.  
  
" Oh I don't anymore. I used to but I just got bored of it,"  
  
He left her CDs and picked up the guitar out of its stand.  
  
" Your right, it's really dusty," He sat down on her bed and started strumming a few cords.  
  
" Do you play?"  
  
" Matt taught me some stuff when I was trying to impress my ex-girlfriend,"  
  
" Oh yeah how did you impress her?"  
  
" I serenaded her at her balcony window,"  
  
Sora grinned, she could just imagine Tai doing that actually. Crazy as it might sound he seemed like that romantic kind.  
  
" That's really sweet," She laughed, knowing that's what he wanted to hear. She wasn't about to go and tell him seven different guys had done that for her. Five of them had ended up with cold buckets of water over their heads. Freaks, they just wouldn't leave her alone no matter how much she told them she didn't want to be with them.  
  
" Go on then play something," She asked him as she sat down beside him. He looked upwards thoughtfully then smiled.  
  
" Baby set me free from this misery,  
  
I can't take it no more,  
  
Since you went away nothings been the same,  
  
Don't know what I'm living for," He sang as he started to play bbmaks ' back here'.  
  
" I love that song," Sora exclaimed.  
  
" I saw you had the C.D,"  
  
" Carry on," She edged him,  
  
" And here I am so alone,  
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do,"  
  
She smiled at him as he played. She had never realised what a beautiful voice he had. She couldn't say that for many people, but his held a certain musical ring to its deep husk. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he smiled at her. She was unaware of how close she was leaning to him.  
  
" Until your back here baby,  
  
Miss you want you need you so,  
  
Until your back here baby,  
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know,"  
  
His voice had slowly been getting lower with out his knowledge. Now it was almost a whisper as he stared into her beautiful hypnotic amber eyes. Was that really his heart pounding in his ears, he'd never heard it like that before. She was only four inches away from his face now. So close he could feel the electricity sparkling between them.  
  
" You are the one . . .and I can't let you go," he whispered as his hand fell off the guitar up towards her soft cheek. She closed her eyes slowly and titled her head. He moved even closer towards her. He could feel her soft warm breath on his lips. Just a few more seconds and they would finally connect.  
  
Ring Ring. They almost leapt apart as the phone on her desk jumped into life.  
  
He blushed violently at the awaked situation they were now in. She stood up hardly daring to look at him from embarrassment.  
  
" Hello?" She asked softly into the receiver.  
  
" SORA!" A voice screamed down the phone to her.  
  
" Mimi," A sigh of relief left her throat.  
  
Tai picked up the guitar and placed it back on the stand. He could hear her friend chattering away like there was no tomorrow, a perfect time to escape.  
  
" Uh . . .I better go," He mumbled to her,  
  
" You don't have to," She whispered cupping a hand over the receiver,  
  
" No I'll see you tomorrow Sora,"  
  
As though his feet were on fire he dashed out of the apartment.  
  
Something snapped inside Sora. She wanted to run after him and scream that she hadn't meant to do it. But she had, again. This time to her bestfriend.  
  
Authors note- See I said the second part would be soon. I think that it might take a while for the third chapter because my Mom's making me stay at my dads for a week. But I'll have loads of time to work on a good ending.  
  
Just so you all know I'm not trying to get sympathy for Sora here, I'm just working on her background.  
  
R+R Or Email me at abbyegan@hotmail.com with your reviews. 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon at all or anything related to it. But you guys didn't think that in the first place so I don't know why I'm telling you.  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others because my little stepbrother is really putting me off writing in the background.  
  
I think I did it again  
  
Chapter three  
  
" Mimi you just saved me from making a really really big mistake. Oh my god Mimi what am I going to do. Eeeerrrrrrrr I can't believe I could be so stupid !" Sora cried into the phone.  
  
" Huh," Mimi asked from half way around the world, hadn't she just been telling Sora about her new shoes. She must of been thinking of buying the same pair or something.  
  
" Mimi I am such a bitch. Why do I always do this, I hate myself !"  
  
" Sora calm down. What's going on ?"  
  
" It's . . .it's this boy,"  
  
" Oh a boy," Mimi said knowingly,  
  
" No not that type of boy, he's like my best friend. I mean I don't know him that well and we've only been hanging out for a week. but. . .it just. . .Oh I feel so stupid !"  
  
" Why ? Sora tell me all about it okay,"  
  
She flopped backwards onto her bed and sighed.  
  
" Well his names Tai Kamiya. He's in my year at school, although I didn't even know he existed until last week. That makes me sound like such a bitch doesn't it ?"  
  
" No,"  
  
" Anyway he's really really nice. He's properly one of the nicest people I know in our school. He. . .he actually treats me like a person. Yeah I know that sounds stupid, but he doesn't just speak to me because I'm popular. He actually likes me because of who I am,"  
  
" Sora everyone likes you because of who you are, that's why your popular,"  
  
" No Mimi, people don't even know me but they reckon their my best friends. I know that I've only known Tai for a really short amount of time but I feel like he's the only real friend I have here. And now I've gone an totally ruined it,"  
  
" What did you do ?"  
  
" Just before you rang we were sitting in my room. We were just talking and he was playing the guitar. Then. . .then I didn't even realise what I was doing until it was to late. I just leaned over and we were about a centimetre away from kissing. Then you rang and he ran out of here as fast as he could,"  
  
" So what's the bad thing, you wanted to kiss him ?"  
  
" No! No of course not he's just a friend. But I think. . ."  
  
" You think that he wants to be more than just friends, like every other boy in the whole world. Because the moment any boy starts to talk to you, goes near you or just looks at you, they suddenly fall under your spell. They reckon their in love and that your some sort of heavenly goddess," Mimi finished off her friends sentence.  
  
" You know me way to well don't you,"  
  
" I've seen it happen way to many times, that's why. Anyway I thought you used to like that. What happened to the Sora who would just play even more with their minds. We used to have so much fun with that. I mean I know me and you were quite bitchy but it used to be so much fun to watch you dump them,"  
  
Sora blushed and cringed as she remembered how she used to behave.  
  
" I've grown up allot since then Mimi. I know that it used to be fun but-"  
  
" Especially with boys like Brad Stevens, he used to think he was god or something. I'll never forget the look on his face when you turned around and told him to get lost. It was like your just stuck a pin in his ego,"  
  
" Mimi I-"  
  
" And when you used to make out with them and then just walk away. They always used to be so upset. They deserved it though,"  
  
" Mimi that's exactly why I hate myself right now. I used to be such a bitch. I don't want all of these guys crawling over me anymore. I just want to be left alone and find someone who really likes me. And now Tai probably thinks that I've been leading him on the whole time. Or he thinks that he's falling in love with me and he's just going to end up like one of the other mindless zombies. I don't want to do that to him Mimi. I don't want to do that to anyone, especially him. I really care about him Mimi I don't want to hurt him,"  
  
" Wow that's the first time I've ever heard you say that,"  
  
" I never want to hurt anyone,"  
  
" So. . .Sora tackenouchi has actually fallen for a guy,"  
  
" No! He's just a really good friend. That's why I don't want him to end up like the others. . .he'll end up hating me Mimi. I'll hate myself forever if he does,"  
  
" Sora no one hate's you. Your way to much of a charmer for anyone to stay mad at you,"  
  
" That's not true Mimi and anyway my 'charm' doesn't work on tai,"  
  
" Oh are you saying He's immune to it or something," Mimi giggled.  
  
" I'm saying that he treats me like a normal person. He doesn't act asthough he has to meet my every need. That's why I like him,"  
  
" Sora if he's your friend just talk to him. I know you'll work it out,"  
  
" So why didn't you kiss her !" Davis yelled at Tai as they sat in Matts room.  
  
" I. . .I couldn't,"  
  
" You were about to kiss Sora Tackenouchi. SORA TACKENOUCHI MAN! I can't believe you would miss out on a chance like that !" Davis cried again.  
  
" You don't understand Davis," Tai whispered  
  
" What I don't understand is that last week you reckoned she was a slut, bimbo and a total bitch. Now all of a sudden you've got the hots for her. Something you said you would never do," matt said wisely  
  
" I don't have the hots for her. I just. . ."  
  
" Just what ?" Davis asked,  
  
" Just. . .she's so. . .I don't know what it is about her. It's like. . .like she's irresistible or something. She's not just beautiful. She's smart and funny and kind and sweet and cool and she's really into the same stuff as me and. . .and. I really like her,"  
  
" Tai. . .Look man I'm just going to give you a little piece of advise," Matt told him slowly, " Stay away from her !"  
  
" I don't think I can," Tai muttered,  
  
" You have to man. You were the one telling us that she was a man eater. I know that she's really hot and everything, but it isn't a good idea to get mixed up in her. She strings guys along, she plays with your mind. Makes you fall in love with her and then drops you like a ten ton weight. I know you like her Tai and perhaps you know her better than most guys do but. . .she's just going to end up hearting you,"  
  
Tai had never seen matt look so serious before.  
  
" I guess your right,"  
  
" Trust me Tai. You saw what she did to Daemon the other day. Do you really want that to be you ?"  
  
" No,"  
  
" Then just leave it as it is Tai. For your own good,"  
  
" She's not like anyone else that I know. She feels. . .special,"  
  
" I've heard it a thousand times tai. leave it be,"  
  
" all right," Tai whispered sadly.  
  
Sora's eyes scanned the busy cafeteria in search of that cute spiky brown hair. Bingo sitting over on a table by himself. perfect.  
  
She dodged past kids with trays full of food and stood infront of him.  
  
" Tai," She said to make him look up.  
  
" Oh . . .hi,"  
  
" Tai I just want to say. . .to say. . .I'm really sorry about yesterday. I- "  
  
" Don't worry about it,"  
  
" Tai if I ever lead you on I di-"  
  
" Lead me one ? What are you talking about ?"  
  
" Oh. . .I just thought that. . well yesterday-"  
  
" You never lead me on Sora. I thought we're just friends,"  
  
" We are but I. . .I,"  
  
" Sora I don't like you like that. Your just a really good friend, that's all. Yesterday was just a. . .a caught up in the moment type of thing. I don't know about you, but I didn't even know what I was doing,"  
  
" Yeah.. .Just a stupid mistake," She muttered, she could feel her cheeks glowing red,  
  
" You actually thought I liked you," he laughed,  
  
" no. . just. .I don't know," She couldn't think straight, her head seemed to be filled up with fog. Something pinged inside of her chest. Her stomach seemed to be churning over and over. She felt asthough she was sinking into the cold cafeteria floor.  
  
" So are you going to Cathy Meres party tomorrow night ?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
" party ? Uh. . .I don't know. . .Guess so,"  
  
" Great I'll see you there then," He grinned at her. She forced a smile.  
  
" Yeah see you Tai," She turned around and walked away as fast as possible. She felt so embarrassed, how could she ever of been so stupid to think he liked her. She should be relieved that he didn't, she should be happy that her best friend was just her best friend. So why did she feel asthough someone had just torn apart her most precious possession.  
  
Sora tapped her pen on her desk as she tried to finish her biology homework. The radio played in the background. Normally she was quite good at biology but today she just couldn't concentrate.  
  
Destiny's child sweet emotions started to play in the background. She smiled to herself and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Tai had such a nice smile. It was so warm and caring, but in his eyes she could see life and laughter buzzing. She loved the way he never bothered to tuck in his shirt, it made him look like he didn't care about thing. He was so relaxed and calm, she wished she could be like that. He didn't seem to worry about a thing. She loved the way he spiked up his thick brown hair, it just made her want to run her fingers through it and kiss him deeply, passionatly.  
  
she shook her head and snapped out of her day dream. What the hell was she talking about. Tai was just another stupid boy, no he wasn't like any other boy. There was something special about him, she could definitely see that. She'd never felt that buzz from just thinking of someone before. She had never felt so warm and happy at the thought of being with him.  
  
Was Mimi ? Was she actually falling for a guy ?  
  
of course not, she never fell for guys.  
  
But Of course, Tai wasn't just a guy.  
  
she had never felt so hard before, just because he didn't like her like that. The same sharp ache came to her heart. He had rejected her. she hadn't offered herself to him, but all the same he had rejected her.  
  
And it hurt like hell. How could he do that to her. How could he just turn her away with out thinking of how she felt.  
  
Now she finally knew how all those guys had felt when she had turned them away. She deserved this didn't she. She deserved to be hurt as well. But why by him ? Why by some one she cared about so much ?  
  
Authors note- Well I actually got to post this while at my Dads house. I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP. R+R 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer- I never have and never will own Digimon.  
  
I think I did it again  
  
chapter four  
  
Holly linked her arm with Sora as they and Courtney staggered down Cathy Mere's garden path. it was only ten thirty but they had already been to one bar and Sarah Kets party.  
  
Sora was back with her real friends again. Holly, Courtney, Debbie and Lisa, they were her real friends. They had never stamped on her heart like it was a rug to wipe your feet on. She was back, she was Sora Tackenouchi again.  
  
She burst into laughter as holly fell over Cathy's door step. She clumsily pulled her friend up and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
" Hey Cathy great party !" Sora cried as she saw the hostess,  
  
" Thanks !" Cathy exclaimed as she ran into the living room at the sound of a crash.  
  
" Come on," Holly said as she and Sora grabbed another can of beer. She hated the taste of beer but she needed it tonight, if she drank enough of it might take away some of the pain she had. So what if she was drunk ? Everyone else around her was drunk as well. She could do what she wanted, she could drink as much of what she wanted. She could go where she wanted, talk to who she wanted, do what she wanted and drink as much as she wanted. No one was going to stop her. She didn't care what she did anymore. She wasn't that goody goody two shoes Sora anymore, she was the old Sora. The powerful independent Sora. this Sora would never let some boy upset her, this Sora would never cry over a boy like the old one had.  
  
" Come on there must be some cute guys around," Holly announced as she pulled Sora into the living room,  
  
" Yeah there better be, I'm hungry," Courtney laughed.  
  
Sora couldn't move, no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't tear her eyes away from the horrific sight infront of her. On a leather couch in the middle of the living room was a petite blonde girl. She looked about a year younger than Sora. She didn't seem to notice anything around her as she locked her lips over Tai's. She stopped their kiss and started pecking at his neck repeatedly.  
  
Sora actually felt physically sick, not just from the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Her stomach flipped over like a washing machine on fast spin. Her heart seemed to stop beating and fall on to the floor like a lifeless lump. Something inside of her had cracked.  
  
He opened his eyes and glanced up at her, then brought the girl into another deep hot kiss.  
  
That was it. If Sora had ever felt bad for anything she had done to a boy, all of her conscience had totally gone now. No remorse, no conscience. Men were all scum. She was on the rampage now. Hate and anger boiled in her blood as it flowed through her system. She had to hurt him as much as he had hurt her.  
  
She turned around and walked through the apartment looking for a victim.  
  
A boy with short smart red hair stood leaning against the hallway wall, he looked nervous and bored, like he'd rather be at home with his computer than here.  
  
Izzy, perfect.  
  
" Hey Izzy," She greeted him as she lent against the door frame next to him.  
  
" Oh hi Sora,"  
  
" So are you enjoying the party ?"  
  
" It's all right,"  
  
" You don't look like your having much fun," She lent closer to him and tried not to laugh at the redness in his cheeks as he glanced at her cleavage.  
  
" I only came because Tai and Matt need a ride home," he muttered,  
  
She tried to look in his eyes, but he wouldn't look at her. His face had gone the colour of a tomato, this was way to easy. All she'd have to do was take another step and he'd be totally hers.  
  
No she couldn't do this. She wanted to hurt Tai. She thought that hurting one of his friends would get him back, but she couldn't hurt Izzy.  
  
He wasn't like other boys. he was shy, sweet and smart. He didn't deserve it. She liked Izzy he had always been nice to her and they had worked together. She couldn't hurt him like this. It was to cruel.  
  
" Oh well. . .I hope you have a good time," She pulled away from him and walked into the dining room. Every where there seemed to be drunken teenagers staggering about. The dining room table was cluttered with empty beer cans, as well as the floor and any free surface.  
  
There must be some idiot around here she could play with.  
  
" Hey Sora, your looking pretty fine tonight," That annoying ego filled voice of Daniel Weing whispered in her ear. Out of all the guys in her high school she had to say he was the biggest jerk of them all. He had a head the size of football stadium. He acted like he was gods gift to woman and for some weird reason all the girls acted as though he was a god. Normally she avoided him like the plague, but tonight she had other ideas.  
  
" Hi Dan," her voice was smooth and sultry, " So are you having a good time ?"  
  
" Seeing you just made it a whole lot better," How corny could he be, but she would just have to ignore that.  
  
" I bet I can make it even better,"  
  
This would happen wouldn't it. He had finally hooked up with a girl and now he couldn't enjoy it. She was a cute girl and a good kisser, he had been enjoying it but then. . .then. . .then he had seen Sora and she made this blonde girl seem like a warty toad. He had tried so hard to forget about her, that's why he had started flirting with this girl in the first place. But then he had just one glimpse of her and everything had seemed insignificant but her. Her beauty out shone the whole room, like a beam of light walking through the doorway. But something was wrong with her, he could tell that from just a glance. He knew she was drunk, very very drunk, probably from the way she practically fell through the doorway. But something else was wrong, her amber eyes seemed dull and dark, their life and warmth had faded away.  
  
She had lead him on, played about with him and now even though a girl was trying to stick her tongue down his throat, he couldn't think about anything but her.  
  
Where was she now, what was she doing ? What if she got into trouble, he had better find her.  
  
he opened his eyes and scanned the living room. along the right hand wall at the furthest side of the room was a doorway leading into a dining room. Through the doorway he could see her sitting on the dinning room table with her arms rapped around Daniel Weing. Daniel Weing ! What the hell was she doing with him ! She knew what a jerk he was, she must know the stories he told in the locker room. She couldn't seriously be interested in him !  
  
He stopped kissing the blonde girl and stared at the two of them. How could she do that !  
  
" What's wrong ?" The blonde girl asked as she realised he wasn't returning the kiss.  
  
" Nothing," He snapped out of his trance and started kissing her again, but still with one eye on the other couple. She was going to do something she'd regret, he could feel it. Perhaps he should let her do it, she deserved it.  
  
He watched as Daniel pulled away from her and whispered something in her ear. Tai was to far away to hear what it was, but he knew what Dan talked about, he knew what he did to drunk girls.  
  
A look of doubt flashed across Sora's face, then she nodded and let him lead her out of the dinning room in the opposite direction of tai.  
  
What the hell was she doing ! Either she was so drunk she didn't even know what she was doing, or she gone insane. He had to stop her.  
  
He pushed the blonde girl of his chest and stood up.  
  
" What's wrong now ?" She asked with annoyance.  
  
" Sorry I have to go and talk to a friend," He dashed through the apartment into the hallway and grabbed hold of her arm.  
  
" Sora," He said warningly,  
  
" Get of me Tai," She snapped,  
  
" Come on Sora your coming home," He said quietly,  
  
" I'm not going anywhere with you," She hissed,  
  
" She's coming with me," Dan told Tai sternly as he gave Sora's hand a tug,  
  
" Look Sora you really need to go home and sleep this of. You don't even know what your doing. I'll get Izzy to give you a ride home "  
  
" I know perfectly well what I'm doing Taichi Kamiya. Now why don't you just run along to your little blonde friend and leave me in peace,"  
  
" You heard what she said Kamiya, now run along now," Dan shooed him off,  
  
Tai stared at Sora mentally pleading with her eyes. He shook his head gently, trying to get through to the Sora he knew. She turned her eyes away from him and shook his hand off his arm.  
  
Dan smiled evilly at tai as she walked down the hall with him.  
  
How could she do this ! Why was she so stubborn! She had to see what a mistake she was making.  
  
Sora paused and glared at him.  
  
" Fine I'll come home, but only because your making me," She snapped,  
  
He smiled and waited for her to catch up with him. He found Izzy near the living room and was glad to see how relieved his friend was when he told him he could go home.  
  
Tai slid into the back seat beside Sora. For the whole journey she didn't even say one word. She stared out of the window, her face screwed up in a frown and her arms folded stubbornly.  
  
He had to smile, she really did look sexy when she was angry.  
  
Izzy pulled up at the curb outside her apartment.  
  
" Do you need some help getting upstairs ?" Tai asked calmly,  
  
" I can walk by myself you know," She yelled at him, she slammed the car door.  
  
" Thanks Izzy," She mumbled as she walked to her front door.  
  
" So. . .what's the matter with the two of you ?" Izzy asked as they pulled back on to the road,  
  
" Nothing,"  
  
" It seems to me that you two have had an argument,"  
  
" We haven't had a fight. She's just drunk and upset that's all,"  
  
Authors note- I know this chapter is allot shorter than the others, but I really wanted to post it quickly. The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. Until then R+R !!!!! 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. I can't think of anything else to write here and this chapter might be a little bit crap, because my brother just got a play station two and I'm trying to write this and watch him at the same time.  
  
I think I did it again  
  
Chapter five  
  
He didn't know why he was coming here, he didn't even know if she would be there. all he knew was that he needed to see her and he somehow knew she'd be here.  
  
He laid awake all night waiting for sleep to come. But of course it didn't. His head was too full of thoughts and worries to let him rest. Too full of thoughts about her.  
  
He knew matt was right, that was what killed him the most. He wanted to forget about so badly, but he wanted to be with her even more. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, or heard her voice or smelt her sweet scent.  
  
Why was he so obsess over a girl he knew would only hurt him. This must be the most stupidest thing he had ever done and he had done allot of stupid things. Every time his heart pinned for her his head reminded him of his own words. Reminded him of sitting in the cafeteria watching some pathetic boy crying his heart out for her. He didn't want to end up like that, but just for a few seconds of being with her would be worth a life time of heart ache.  
  
God he really had turned into his worst nightmare now hadn't he.  
  
He parked his car at the top of the hill. it was already nine thirty but not a single living being was about above the city. He walked to the side of the sloping green hill and looked down below him.  
  
Of course he had been right, he didn't know how but he had been right.  
  
Sora sat upon the grass leaning backwards, her long auburn hair flew behind her in a gentle breeze. She brought the cigarette she was holding up to her lips and took another took.  
  
" Since when did you start smoking ?" He asked as he strolled up behind her,  
  
" Since when did you give a dam ?" she snapped as she flicked the ash of the end,  
  
" I thought you were smarter than that Sora. Those things can kill you, you know,"  
  
" I smoke when I'm stressed, right now I'm stress so leave me alone if you want to see another day,"  
  
He sat down on the ground beside her and stared at the serene landscape before him.  
  
" Sora can I talk to you ?"  
  
" No," She said calmly as she took another took of her cigarette, " This isn't my hill so I can't make you leave but I fucking wish you would,"  
  
Oww that stung allot. But he had come here to talk to her and he wasn't going to leave until he'd said what he wanted to say.  
  
" Well your in a bitchy mood this morning aren't you," he mumbled,  
  
" If you don't like it you can just get lost,"  
  
No matter how horrible she was to him he still had to smile. She was so sexy when she was mad, there was some irresistible appeal over her strong nature. She was stubborn, independent, out spoken and incredibly enchanting.  
  
" Sora I think that I'm in lo-"  
  
" Shut Up !" She screamed, " Don't you dare say that tai. Don't you fucking dare! You can't tell me that you don't even find me attractive and then go and say that ! I hate you Tai ! I hate the way you keep playing with my head ! I hate the fact that I thought you ere different and killed me to think that, but now you just turn out to be like every other stupid fucking guy on the planet. You don't even know me Tai ! You don't know what me favourite food is, my favourite colour or where I went on my last vacation, you don't know anything about me ! You have no right to start saying you love me ! There is no such thing as love believe me I know," She stood up and threw her cigarette violently on the ground. Tai stared into his hands while she took out all of her built up anger on him, " So don't you dare tell me what you think you feel. Because it's not real Tai. It's never been real. Just a little crush, that's all any of this has been !"  
  
she stamped across the hillside back to the main road. She wiped the back of her hand across her eyes to clear her vision from the tears. How could he make her cry, twice now. She never cried, never. She didn't want to loose him, she cared about him so much. But now he had over stepped the line. She had done it again. He'd fallen and now he would never be the same old Tai she liked so much. How could he of all people be so naive and stupid. he really thought that he was in love with her ? he didn't even know the meaning of the word.  
  
" Spaghetti bologna with extra sauce, blue and Disney World," He whispered,  
  
" What ?" she brushed the loose strands of hair out of her eyes and turned to look at him sitting on the grass.  
  
" Your favourite food is spaghetti bologna with extra tomato sauce, your favourite colour is blue especially if it's put together with turquoise and you went to Disney world in California with your dad step mum and little brother for your vacation last summer,"  
  
" That doesn't mean anything," She managed to choke out as the tears began to flood down her soft face.  
  
she held her head high and walked calmly away from him. So what if her heart was breaking inside, she didn't have to let it show.  
  
With each step she took away from him she could feel a little piece of her soul being ripped out of her. She didn't need him, she tried to convince herself. She didn't need anyone, just her. She could get by on her own.  
  
Then why did she suddenly feel as lonely as though she was standing in a the middle of the arctic, despite the people driving past her.  
  
No one, she didn't need anyone. Especially not him.  
  
Especially not the one boy she had ever cared about. Especially not the one boy who had ever told her he loved her like he meant it.  
  
He didn't mean it, not at all. He just thought that he did, but what did he know.  
  
She kicked an empty coke can with her toe, it rolled down the paved sidewalk and into the street. All these people walking past her, they didn't know what life was really like. They lived their tiny insignificant life's without a care in the world.  
  
That man with the brown tweed cap, who knew what he had done last night.  
  
That woman pushing her son in the pram, who knew what heart ache she had suffered before he was born.  
  
That little girl laughing as her brother tickled her, who knew what she would grow up to be.  
  
None of them knew her. No one knew her. Everyone in this city was a stranger to her, even the people she knew.  
  
Except on person. He said he knew her. He thought he knew her.  
  
How could he when they had only just met.  
  
That wasn't the point, he wanted to know her. He wanted to be with her, not the most popular girl in school. And she wanted to be with him. She needed him, she wanted him.  
  
That was it, she couldn't pretend she didn't anymore. she had to have him.  
  
She spun around and nearly knocked a boy with a blue baseball cap over. she ran back through the crowds, her feet couldn't take her there fast enough.  
  
Tai stared down at the grass beneath him. He hadn't moved for half an hour, was it only half an hour it felt like centuries. Was it possible to feel as though your whole world had just fallen apart with only one simple action. Everything seemed to be meaningless now. He had looked upon this view and told himself it was the most beautiful on earth. Now it seemed dull and lifeless. Nothing could ever be as beautiful as her. nothing could compare to any aspect of her. She wasn't perfect, she could be a bitch, she could break his heart. But he stilled loved her more than anything in the entire universe. She had just thrown his empty heart back in his face and still he wanted her more than another being.  
  
This had to be love, she had just snapped his heart in two, he must love her to feel this bad.  
  
She couldn't really mean it. He knew he loved her, that meant everything.  
  
" Tai," That wonderful sweet subtle voice whispered behind him. Just the sound of his name from her lips was enough to stir his heart back to life.  
  
" I think I love you too," Her voice quivered as she spoke. He turned around and scooped her up in his arms.  
  
She started to sob into his shoulder. She seemed so fragile and weak, he had never seen her cry before. His strong Sora had suddenly crumbled away, now she needed him too.  
  
" I don't know what's wrong with me Tai. I feel so confused and-and scared. I don't know who I am any more,"  
  
" Shhhhhhh," He soothed her gently. He kissed away the tears falling from her eyes. Then her soft cheeks, her fore head her neck and finally her lips.  
  
He pulled her into the most passionate intoxicating kiss he'd ever had. They both held on for as long as possible, not wanting it to end.  
  
She must of made the right dession, she had never had a single kiss that made her spirit sore so high.  
  
She leant her forehead against his.  
  
" Please Tai don't let me go,"  
  
" Why would I ever go and do that,"  
  
Now that he had a taste of her, he would never let her go.  
  
  
  
Authors note- Well that's the end of that story. I'll leave it up to you guys to imagine what happens after that. I really hope that you liked it. Thanks for all your reviews and carry on reviewing R+R!!!!!! 


End file.
